Bella's Wish
by pen7sword
Summary: There was one thing she hadn't dared to tell anyone, hadn't dared to think about for fear of his Legilimency reaching it. Bellatrix Black hoped that once he had conquered the world, he would take her. And for any possibility of that, she would wait forever.


**A/N: It's been a long time. However, I've been re-reading the Harry Potter books and this struck me as a sudden inspiration. Nothing like I usually write, but hopefully an insightful view into the relationship of two of the most intriguing characters in the series.**

**Enjoy. **

Bellatrix Black was not a stupid girl.

She knew the bond she shared with the Dark Lord was stronger than most, perhaps because she was, well, a woman. She knew the attraction she had over most men, whether it was her striking curves, her place in the royalties of society, or her powerful influence over others. However, she was not stupid enough to think she held a place in the Dark Lord's heart.

He didn't love. She'd never dared to ask him about it, ask him for a reason, but that much was clear. Of course, she didn't mind. In her mind, it made him all the more invincible, powerful, unprecedented. Love was a weakness, just another reason no other being could measure up to him.

He was not perfect, by most people's standards, but he let her love him. He drew her in with just a glance, a cruel smirk on his lips, knowing in a heartbeat she'd do anything for him, to see that nod of approval. She was unashamed of the power he held over her, her, who had always been so independent, stubborn, succumbing to the slightest wish of the Dark Lord. She was his. He let her love him, and that was enough for her.

She grasped her wand tightly, her mind a fumbled mess as her heels clacked down the stone hallway. She was being particularly bold today, going directly to his living quarters without being invited. However, she had more pressing matters on her mind. She sought his approval, his opinion.

Rodolphus Lestrange had proposed to her.

Yes, the bloody, arrogant Pureblood git had asked for her hand in marriage. Her mother would positively kill her if she knew her eldest daughter had not immediately been elated with joy at the prospect of a respectable Pureblood marriage (finally) but Bellatrix had never been traditional. Yes, keeping up appearances could be considered important, especially with the Ministry keeping an eye on her, but she was reluctant to marry the man for deeper reasons.

He wasn't terrible. If she had to pick a Pureblood man in her circles to marry, he may have topped the list. He was wealthy, of course, and was considered handsome to many. He was a Death Eater, as was an essential to her, and they had worked well together on missions in the past. It would be a companionship, a partnership. The bloke may have even developed feelings for her over the past few years. They would look good together, no doubt, a power couple rising through the ranks of society.

But she loved another man. One who didn't love her, of course, one who may even have been pleased at the prospect of two of his highest ranked followers forming a stronger bond, strengthening their teamwork. She winced at the thought. She refused to believe that he would be unaffected by the marriage, that he would endorse it. He may not have loved her, but surely there was an attraction, some sort of feelings developed through the bond of master and follower. Bellatrix felt- or perhaps hoped- he had developed a sense of possession over her, a sort of satisfaction for the feelings she harbored for him. If not mentally, then physically. He had not hidden his gratitude for her in his physical needs. Perhaps he would feel that he could not continue an affair with a married woman. Perhaps he would request for her to obtain from marrying him, to serve only him…

There was one thing she hadn't dared to tell anyone, hadn't dared to think about for fear of his Legilimency reaching it.

Bellatrix Black hoped that once he had conquered the world, he would take her.

And for any possibility of that, she would wait forever.

…

"Come in, Bellatrix." His cold voice rang through the door. Bellatrix didn't bother to mask her admiration for the way he effortlessly knew it was her before she had entered, the way she didn't mask her feelings any time he was concerned.

"My Lord!" She sunk to her knees as she entered the small room, kissing the edge of his robes, her eyes lowered respectfully. He was clad in a dark robe, standing beside the window in a room that contained only a bookshelf and two chairs and a table. It was small, the walls made of gray stone.

"Get up, Bella," he murmured, his thin lips curling into what could be considered a smile. "To what do I owe this…pleasure?" His lips lingered on the last word, smirking at the reaction it evoked from his most devoted servant as her eyes filled with gratefulness. Bellatrix's heartbeat sped up, the use of his nickname to her evoking a feeling only he could bring to her.

"My Lord, I have a lot on my mind…" She began, licking her lips slightly as she pondered how to begin the conversation.

"I _am _a busy man, Bellatrix…I hope you will not be wasting my time."

"I hope not," She murmured, lowering her eyes respectfully. "I would never wish to do so, my Lord. I only come seeking…advice." He raised a thin eyebrow curiously, his eyes trained on her as he approached, raising a long finger to stroke the side of her face.

"Bella, Bella…" He purred, "Surely there are others who would grant you satisfactory advice of this kind…I am not an expert on the problems of the type you are seeking advice for, my girl…perhaps your time would be better spent talking to someone else." A knowing smirk spread across his face as she stared at him, breathing slowly in anticipation. "Rodolphus Lestrange, for instance."

"You know, then," Bellatrix breathed, not missing a beat to question his methods. Of course he would already know. "My Lord, I would not trouble you with such a trivial matter, but…"

"A trivial matter, you say?" The Dark Lord mused quietly. "Surely it is of the utmost important to you. Bellatrix _Lestrange_…I must say, it has a ring to it." Bellatrix only just detected the slightest hint of a leer in his voice.

"I…I don't want to marry him," She said suddenly. "My Lord, I do not wish to marry him. I do not love him, I do not want any man having control over me…except you," She whispered, her face coloring slightly at the last sentence. The Dark Lord stepped back from her, studying her face intently.

"Bella, I doubt that any man could have control over you if you did not wish it." He paused as she inclined her head slightly. "However…you speak of love. You surprise me, Bellatrix. I would not think it to be of great importance to you, especially to have a successful marriage."

Bellatrix raised her eyes to meet his with a note of defiance.

"No, of course it isn't," She replied dismissively. "I wouldn't mind so much, but I…I wish not to marry him, because there is…someone else I would rather be with." She shocked herself at her boldness, but seemed unable to tear his gaze away from his black eyes, which conveyed no change of expression as she spoke. However, he turned away from her, back to the window, as she waited.

"I am not sure why you came to me for this," He said finally, his voice hardened slightly. "This is your choice alone. I will not tell you what to do, Bellatrix. I prefer not to involve myself in the affairs of my servants." Bellatrix bit her lip guiltily, inclining her head towards him.

"Yes, my Lord." She made no move to leave, however, and he turned back to her impatiently.

"Have I not made myself clear? I wish not to spend any more time on your trivial personal concerns, Black." She flinched at the use of her surname.

"My Lord, I only hoped…I wanted-,"

"Yes, Bellatrix." He cut her off sharply. "You wanted me to give you permission, even an order, not to marry him. I will do not such thing. This does not effect me in any way."

"Would you continue an affair with a married women?"

Bellatrix shocked even herself with the question, waiting as his dark eyes bored into hers, his body tensing. They had never referred to what they had as an affair, but merely a call to serve him in any way possible. Slightly afraid, she opened her mouth to mutter her apologies before she saw the smirk on his face.

"Becoming a Lestrange does not make you any less of my servant, Bella," the Dark Lord replied to her. "I should hope your loyalties would remain stronger to me than to your- husband."

"Of course not," Bellatrix breathed. "My Lord, I would never let…a marriage get in the way of my duties to you."

As she left the room, her dismissal clear, she thought she saw the ghost of a smile cross his face.

**A/N: Thank you to anyone who got this far. I hope to get back into writing soon, and anyone's input would be greatly appreciated. Thanks again! **


End file.
